Mr Wolf and Mr Crab
by YaoiQueenWaterGirl11
Summary: A Karkat Smut. Pairing is OCxKarkat. Warnings inside.


**Hi guys! WaterGirl11 here. This fanfiction was not written by me. It was by a friend, its her first time writting this stuff. but be really good okay. So I told her I'd post it and she was really happy about it. X3 Thinking of changing my pen name btw to YaoiQueenWaterGirl11. Tell me what you think VIA MESSAGING!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - for once nothing I actually owned by WaterGirl11.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Blood, Karkat's naughty words, and more**

It was a cold night up in the highlands, Karkat had come up seeking Lacero again. He didn't quite know what it was about him but the cold stare, and absent communication was in all really mysterious. Lacero spent half the time being silent and the other half was a mystery to anyone.

Karkat trudged threw the thick snow rather ungracefully with the elegance of a drunk lusus. Little did he know, eyes were watching, hungry eyes waiting for their chance to make their presences known. Karkat felt a shiver down his spine as if someone had just walked over his grave...wait grave? what was he on about, graves were a human thing! The young troll continued threw the dark dense forest. He was fucking freezing! so much so he began muttering to himself till those mutters became shouts "HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN ANYBODY LIVE IN A GOG FORSAKEN PLACE LIKE THIS!" if the young troll hadn't been attracting more attention before he certainly was now. Suddenly a giant linx lusus jumped out of the surounding thick shrubary. Its blood thirsty eyes locked onto Karkat full of hunger and rage, the ravernous beast couldn't help but dribble from the meer idea of having its sharp jaws around the trolls warm blood soaked throat. It leaped for him, Karkat stared at the beast, it was quick maybe to quick for him to act in time! suddenly a quick flash of something that must have been metalic struck the fowl beasts throat cutting it open. the beasts blood was that of a lustrious shimmering jade colour. Its heavy body fell to the floor with a thump, Karkat looked around for the cause of the animals untimely death, a death which surely saved his own life. A tall young troll male stood by the body, he was cloaked in a rather messy cloak made of different animal hides that seemed stiched together by a troll on sopor...aka Gamzee. The taller troll pulled down his hood, it was none other that Lacero. Lacero gazed coldly at Karkat "your clumsy and loud...like a wriggler, its dangerous for you to be here...go home", Lacero walked away to somewhere on higher ground, despite the warning Karkat followed the lone troll up the highland "...I thought I told you to go home..." "USE YOUR FUCKING SENSE MAN, I AM NOT TRAVELING BACK DOWN THERE NOW. GOG YOU MAY BE BETTER SUITED TO LIFE UP HERE BUT YOUR NOT THE SMARTEST OF TROLLS!" Lacero rolled his eyes and looked at Karkat "...fine follow me to my hive...and you look pretty cold. here wear this" he took off his cloak and handed it to the younger troll, it was cold but he was more adapted to the tempreture's than the smaller male and not to mention Karkat looked freezing, what was he thinking coming up at this time of year let alone at night!. Karkat took the cloak it was as messy as first thought but it looked warm, and he wasn't going to put style over the more practical need of warmth. Karkat muttered under his breath "thanks..." Lacero looked at him and gave a small smile, it was only small but it was unusual for him to do.

Later the two trolls had reached the hive, it was a basic layout attached to the side of the mountain and expanding into the rock. Once inside Lacero casually crashed out on the sofa, he was covered in blood! when they were in the darkness Karkat was unable to figure out the different colours that Lacero's skin was covered in. "ARN'T YOU GOING TO CLEAN YOURSELF UP?" "...why does it bother you?..." "YES IT BOTHERS ME" "...well then princess, ...what do you want me to do about it..." "CLEAN UP OBVIOUSLY! wait...PRINCESS!" "...alright princess crabby if it makes you chill more i'll go clean up...". Lacero got up from the sofa and disappeared somewhere within the hive. awhile had passed by Karkat had got impatient and got up looking around the hive, suddenly he heard water running and opened a door "THERE YOU ARE-" Karkat couldn't believe what he was seeing, Lacero was standing there casually with his normal absent expression totally naked! "...whats the matter Karkat?..." there was no getting away from it Lacero was very well built and a fine specimin of a male troll though what was even more embarassing was the fact his bone bulge...was "risen" to say the least. Karkat stuggled to find the right words "O-OH I-I WAS JUST WONDERING WHERE THE H-HELL GO HAD GONE OFF TOO" Lacero smirked at him, talk about lightning striking twice! this really was something out of the ordinary. "...Sorry princess where were my manners...I really should be more modest" "YES YOU BLOODY WELL SHOULD YOU FUCKASS! AND CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING PRINCESS" "then stop acting like one..." Lucero started getting closer " I AM NOT ACTING LIKE ONE" "oooh touchy~ ... I have to admit I like that~" by now Lucero was up right close to Karkat and began to tenderly kiss his soft neck "GET THE FUCK OFF ME" "come on now Karkat if you really didn't like it you would have moved away by now" it was true, Lucero had given Karkat plenty of time to turn away or back off but had failed to do so and this small expression of body language was all the invitation Lucero needed. He ran his hands up Karkats torso lifting off his shirt effortlessly. Karkat couldn't help it, in all the confussion he had lost himself to the larger males advances. seductively he gave off small purring sounds as he kissed Lucero's chest. Lucero reached down into Karkats pants sliding them off, Karkat flinched "L-LUCERO STOP-" "oh shut the fuck up princess" were the only words that Lucero muttered as he gently lay Karkat on the floor, the rug was actually comfortable it was made of the fur of some animal Lucero had most likely slain. Lucero climbed ontop of Karkat and licked his neck with his soft moist tongue that sent shivers of what must have been excitment down Karkats body. "Lucero wait-" "don't worry I know your new at this, i'll make you feel nice~" with this Lucero had gentley entered Karkats ass with two fingers fingering it inside, Karkat cropped his head back and gave a small moan suddenly Lucero had replaced his fingers with his bone bulge. Karkat bit his bottom lip holding onto the larger male who had his eyes closed as he gently thrust into him "your much tighter than i thought" "ngh THIS IS FUCKING FREAKY BUT I-I COULD GET USED TO THIS" "...damn right you better get used to this" "Oh well excuse me for not being fucking used to a dirty act ass this-" Lucero thrust himself deeper into Karkat as the smaller male gripped onto the floor, murmurs of ectasy excaped his lips "oh f-fucking gog-LUCERO!" he gentley removed his member only a inch from the smaller male as he began to make more pleasurable moans, there was no getting away from it, he was enjoying this experience. Karkat looked up into the wild eyes of Lucero he gently reached up and fondled the horns of the lone wolf, Lucero began to moan himself howling abit like a dog on heat. "Lucero aaah! your s-so fucking loud!" "...i'll be as loud as I want...I haven't had the chance to do so in awhile" he thrust up a bit wildly into the crabby male "AH-fuck! Lucero you, you feel so good" "mmm I could say the same for you... your a much better fuck than I imagined" "w-what the fuck is that meant to mean-" before he could answer Lucero had given off another howl "a-ah! this is so good, I guess i am sorry for over insulting you a bit before" Lucero smiled "hey this isn't just over yet the best is still to come, just hold onto me" Karkat did as he was told which was something new, he held onto the male as he thrust into a sweeter spot of Karkats, he wrapped his legs around Lucero as the two began to embrace. The floor had become on fire with redrom passion and lust as Lucero have one last thrust deep into Karkat before they both shead their colourful load. Lucero pulled gently out of Karkat "I can't believe we fucking did that" "...well we did..." Karkat looked around and noticed the mess apon the soft rug that they both created "aww shit that won't wash out" Lucero smiled at Karkat "don't worry It can be replaced" with this he kissed his delicately on the forehead.

- THE FUCKING END -

**Soooo you guys know what to doooo... {[(REVIEW PLEASE)]}**

**|  
V**


End file.
